


let philip l i v e

by lmao_whats_a_life



Series: 1-400-hamilkid-chaos [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Male Character, also angie and philip are super close, john w. mulligan and william c. mulligan are just forever alone, let philip live, my babe yuki over here is helping me, my childre n, philip is realyl fucking gay, so i have no idea what im really doing, this is my way of saying idk who to ship them with s o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_whats_a_life/pseuds/lmao_whats_a_life
Summary: John: why do you type like thatAlex: Like what? I am typing normally.Will: type with more feeling, alexander. type like you have personalityPip: gUYS CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ALEXANDER’S TYPING AND HELP ME- I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHERE THE HECK I AM AND THERES A HOT GUY HERE aND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO.





	let philip l i v e

**Author's Note:**

> Angie: Angelica Hamilton  
> Ellie: Eliza Hamilton  
> Pip: Philip Hamilton  
> James: James Alexander Hamilton  
> Alex: Alexander Hamilton Jr  
> John: John Church Hamilton  
> Will: William S. Hamilton

_Group Chat: literal chaos_

_^Angie, Ellie, Pip, Jamie, Alex, John, Will_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Pip:** okay,,, so,,, can someone help? i need help

 **Alex:** With what?

 **John:** why do you type like that

 **Alex:** Like what? I am typing normally.

 **Will:** type with more feeling, alexander. type like you have personality

 **Pip:** gUYS CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ALEXANDER’S TYPING AND HELP ME- I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHERE THE HECK I AM AND THERES A HOT GUY HERE aND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO.

 **Angie:** where are you pip

 **Pip:** like i said, i dont know. i was going out to go get ice cream for lil phil with james when i started looking around and when i looked back james was gone and so was lil phil and i have no idea where they are and i dont know where i am help

 **James:** Philip, calm down. I am with our little brother at the ice cream store. You seemed to be distracted and he was getting impatient so we just left you there.

 **Pip:** jAMES YOU KNOW I HAVE LITERALLY NO SENSE OF DIRECTION I GET LOST SO EASILY

 **Angie:** For fricks sake...I’m on my way with Ellie, Philip. Stay where you are. James, where did you leave him at?

 **James:** 21st Baker Street

 **Angie:** Thanks. We’re on our way. I swear to god if our father panics because we left without telling him again..

 **Alex:** Again? When did you leave without telling him the first time?

 **John:** p h i l i p n o

 **Pip:** john had a crush on this one girl so we snuck out with him to help him get gifts for her

 **Angie:** it was kind of cute. she liked him back though, so they got together. they still are together

 **John:** g u y s whY

 **Will:** waIT MY BROTHER HAD A GIRLFRIEND I WAS NEVER TOLD???? WHO IS THIS GIRL I NEED TO JUDGE HER. where does she live, what’s her name, what is she like @john

 **John:** thats unimportant

 **Will:** ITS COMPLETELY IMPORTANT I NEED TO KNOW

 **John:** alexander i swear to god if you say anything

 **Alex:** I was not planning to.

 **James:** Her name is Maria, I believe.

 **John:** how the hell did you know that- you never even met her

 **Alex:** Language, John.

 **John:** rude. nobody can be a goody two-shoes like you, alex.

 **Alex:** At least I’m not sitting there like a idiot complaining about someone’s spelling when you are perfectly able to go get up and go talk to your girlfriend and completely ignore it. Besides, shouldn’t you be out with our mother? Wasn’t she taking you shopping?

 **Will:** ,,,,john i think you’ve been slaughtered

 **John:** i believe i have, will.

 **John:** and to answer your question, yes, i’m with mom at the moment. she started talking with some girl named martha

 **John:** she’s taking forever

 **Will:** thomas’ wife?

 **John:** i think so, yeah. Why?

 **Will:** no reason. make sure you ask her how lucy is doing

 **John:** okay??

 **James:** I’m just going to go to the park with lil Phil. Angie, have fun trying to find Philip.

 **Angie:** I’m sure I will. Make sure Phil doesn’t get hurt, James.

 **James:** I will, don’t worry.

 **Pip:** a Ng I E H El P COME FIND ME THE HOT GUY IS TALKING TO ME NOW AND IDK WHAT TO SAY

 **Angie:** I’m coming Philip jesus christ.


End file.
